


sway

by chlorue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DID SOMEONE SAY DNF????, DNF centric, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Niki and Ranboo have a family dynamic, Slow Dancing, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Tommy chooses Tubbo, and like didn't, because this hasn't happened, but I want more, but its small, but like not really, but this was my headcanon, i got this idea and fell down a rabbit hole, no beta we die like men, sway by michael buble, tired to shove some fundy and ghostbur in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: Okay, so I had this idea a few days ago, maybe yesterday who knows, but here’s the idea:George is a part of the plan to kill Dream. Fundy has rigged explosives for that purpose. There is a ballroom. There is a party, organized by President Tubbo and his cabinet. Dream is sitting alone, just monitoring, making sure nothing happens and keeping an eye for techno and tommy. George asks him to dance to the song Sway by Michael Buble. They dance to the point of the 1:17 mark in the song where the hall blows up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	sway

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just not let me listen to any songs ever again, because I will find a way to relate to it the Dream SMP. Also, let's keep this our secret. Our wonderful CCs don't need to know about this. And I wrote this the day of the festival, so I knew this wasn't going to happen. And I wrote the Tommy and Tubbo before the stream. But some of that stuff is very minor, I also really wanted George and Dream and to slow dance.

The night was in full swing. The new ballroom that Ranboo and Fundy built in L’manburg was beautiful. It was decked in gold, a bright chandelier illuminating the whole hall. There was beautiful food made by Niki and Philza. Everyone in the SMP was dressed so nicely and thanking Tubbo for the beautiful night. 

Tubbo stood next to the door, Quackity and Fundy stood behind him. Tubbo was welcoming everyone in with his pleasant smile. He shook their hands and told them to enjoy their time. Suddenly another figure showed up in their vision. A dark suit with a dark green tie. Blonde hair they had never seen before. 

“Good evening, Tubbo.” The voice shocked the trio.  _ Dream _ . Dream was standing in front of them. They had never seen his face before. His mask wasn’t anywhere on him. Tubbo stood in shock for a minute before regaining himself.

“Good evening, Dream, you look very nice tonight.” He gave his signature smile and Dream smirked, which you could see and not hear. Dream walked into the crowd of people somehow leaving a trail of fear behind him. 

“Suddenly, I understand George.” Quackity spoke from behind Tubbo in a whisper. Fundy snickered causing Quackity to laugh in return. 

“Guys,” Tubbo shushed them. “tonight is too big for making fun of him. This is our one chance. Fundy is everything in order?” Tubbo’s brown eyes were suddenly on the fox. Fundy nodded and gulped. Even if Tubbo was only a kid, he knew how to run a country. 

“Ranboo and George are in place.” Fundy smiled and reassured the 17 year old. Tubbo let out a breath and smiled. 

“Well boys, let’s try to enjoy this last moment before war.” Tubbo smiled and left the two at the doorway. 

-

Ranboo was frantically looking around. He seemed to be on high alert to everything. Sam had come over to get punch and scared the crap out of the hybrid. He was standing by the buffett eyeing both Tubbo and Dream, fearing that they were going to come over to him. “You’re going to choke that cup if you squeeze it any harder.” A voice came from next to him. 

He jumped and turned to face the direction of it. Standing in front of him was the smaller girl Niki Nihachu. He let out a breath of air, relieved it was someone he could possibly trust. “Ranboo? Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked. 

“Yeah, totally! I’m just worried about tonight and all.” He smiled down at the girl. She looked very pretty, wearing a red and gold dress with her hair pinned up into a bun. He started to remember the small bit of his childhood where she would play with his hair. 

“What do you mean, it’s just a party, let loose and have fun!” She patted his arm and smiled. She grabbed a cinnamon roll for him and walked back into the crowd. “Let loose Ranboo!” She called from the dance floor. 

-

Dream sat at one of the nicely decorated tables. He sat playing with the cloth. He greeted Puffy and Eret, but steered clear of George and Sapnap, which felt weird. He missed having fun with them and coming to parties just to laugh with each other. War had turned him away from them. He was already uncomfortable without his mask. He feels vulnerable. 

Across the hall Fundy sat by the stage, next to the explosive rig. He watched the people laugh and dance their way through the night. “What are you doing?¨” A ghostly voice came from behind him.

“Agh, what the hell Wilbur! Don't scare me like that!” Fundy cried out. He looked over his shoulder to see his dead father standing above him. He was gray and dead as he’s ever been. He was wearing the same yellow sweater and beanie. “I’m watching Dream.”

“Why are you watching Dream? He’s just sitting alone, maybe you should go talk to him!” The ghost explained cheerfully.

“N-no, I need to stay here and wait for George’s cue.” Fundy relaxed back into his calm scared state. 

“I still have no idea what you’re doing. Why do you need George’s cue?”    


“We’re killing Dream, Wilbur, plain and simple.” Fundy sighed. He knew this plan had to work. They had everything right to the T. Fundy knew the exact point George needed to be away from the explosion. 

“Why do we need to kill Dream?” Wilbur whispered back. Fundy turned back to face his father. Ghostbur was sometimes clueless. And even when he was alive, he didn’t see Dream as the bad guy. “I think we leave him alone tonight.” Ghostbur smiled and faded away. Fundy sighed, pushing the thought to the back of his head, before setting himself back in position. 

Dream was eyeing the hall, checking every corner, trying his best to not be suspicious. He was doing this for L’manburg and Tubbo’s sake. Tommy wasn’t safe. And he no longer cared about Tubbo. Suddenly a pale hand appeared in the man's face. He looked up to be met with the white classes and dark hair of George. “Care to dance?” He asked. 

As if one cue, Sway by Micheal Buble started to play. Dream looked around the hall. He thought if  _ George _ of all people was asking, he’d dance. He missed George. It had been a while. Dream smiled and took the other man’s hand. George pulled them to the dance floor. Suddenly they were dancing as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. The song made it seem that George was gold and lighting up the dark in Dream’s world.

“It’s weird to see you without the mask,” George’s voice felt like smooth chocolate, flowing through Dream’s ears. “what made tonight special?” 

“Tubbo planned a nice evening, I didn’t want to wear a dumb mask, maybe let loose tonight.” Dream let out a breath. “It’s nice to see you again George.”

“Likewise Dream. To be totally honest, I’ve missed you, I’ve missed us.” They were still swaying around the room. Everyone was watching them. But to Dream, they were the only ones here. The only ones that mattered. Dream kept his composure and smiled and George. 

“Everyone’s watching us.”    
  
George knew the time was coming. He leaned in closer. “Spin me away.” He said. Dream seemed to have the same idea, getting ready. George closed the gap and kissed the other man. “Goodbye Dream.” He spun himself out of Dreams arms and he heard the beeping. 

The gold of the hall was gone. It was orange and red. The song drowned out by the screams of citizens and Tubbo ushering everyone to a door. Everything was in slow motion. Sapnap was tugging on George’s arm, pulling him towards the door. George’s eyes were glued to where it happened. He couldn’t see him. He couldn’t see Dream. He had to have survived. 

Tubbo stood next to Ranboo ushering everyone outside. Once outside, everyone watched as the hall went up into flames. Tubbo sighed and patted Fundy on the shoulder. “You did good, man.”    
  


“What the hell happened here?!” A strong accent came from behind them. Tubbo turned around to see Technoblade and  _ Tommy _ . “We were on our way to party!” Tommy laughed. 

“By the looks of it, you were coming here for the same purpose we had.” Ranboo pointed at the rocket launcher in Techno’s hand. 

“Wait,” Techno spoke. “you guys actually did it?”    


“Yeah, hopefully.” Tubbo sighed. 

Tommy burst into cheers and started jumping up and down as others cheered. Some were still confused, but got the gist soon enough. Tommy turned and started to run in a different direction. “Tommy! Where are you going?!” Tubbo called out to his friend. 

“To get my discs, come on!” He ushered the other boy and soon Tubbo was off with his best friend. 

Sapnap found George sitting on the curb. “I know that was hard, buddy.”  “Sapnap, we both know Dream better than anyone here, you have to know that didn’t work.” George looked over at his friend. “He’s still alive.”

“George there is no way he could’ve survived that. Dream didn’t have anything on him.” Sapnap sighed. “We needed to save everyone here. Dream was becoming something evil. He could’ve hurt us George.”   
  
“I guess you’re right.”

“C’mon buddy, let’s go get some ice cream from Fundy.” Sapnap stood up and held his hand out for George, which he gladly took. 

Maybe Dream wasn’t dead. Maybe he was. That was something for another day.

-

The debris had cleared. And lying in the middle was a broken ceramic mask. The muddled hand picked it up. The same green eyes and blonde hair. The same suit and tie. The hand tied it around his face. It was broken in half. Dream sighed to himself and walked out of the hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me other places!
> 
> twitter: fundyfosters  
> and tumblr: chlorue


End file.
